


Glow Stick & Bat Costume

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Batcave, Batman Hates Magic, Biting, Bruce Wayne has Issues, Christmas, Conversation Gone Wrong, Disguise, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hal Jordan Is An Idiot, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, Kind of fluffy, Kissing Booths, M/M, Magic, Magic Spell, Making Out, Making Up, Male Slash, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, One Shot Collection, Rain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot, Stakeout, Transformation, Undercover Missions, Vague Mission is Vague, Valentine's Day, Why is this not a tag already?, fake date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce narrows his eyes, trying to determine what game Jordan's playing at right now. He's here to mock him, there's no other explanation. Jordan knows he can't break character here and has come to taunt him. He closes his eyes for a second, thinking of all the ways he's going to make him pay for this. - [Slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't even have a normal fight, can you. Jesus Christ. What the hell is wrong with you." - [Slash]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet](http://qualifiction.tumblr.com/post/100669550767/okay-but-did-you-just-insult-me-in-arabic-or-some) originally written for [Qualifiction](http://qualifiction.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Edit: Just added the last part because yum.

"Okay. But. Did you just insult me in Arabic or some other obscure ancient language you know." Hal looked at Batman- because it was Batman, cowl and scowl and everything.  
   
"What." Batman growled.  
   
"No, seriously. We were having a nice fight and all and then you go and start spouting gibberish." Hal grinned lopsidedly. "Arabic. Seriously? You know like fifty and one different languages and you go with that one?"  
   
Batman kept glaring at him, lips curled into a snarl.  
   
"You can't even have a normal fight, can you. Jesus Christ. What the hell is wrong with you."  
   
Batman stood where he was without saying anything, and then-in a movement too quick for Hal to see-he simply charged towards him, slamming him against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him and make his back protest. The rest of his body didn't seem to give a fuck, though, even if Batsy's utility belt was digging into his stomach. He felt the hot puff of Bruce's breath against the side of his face, as well as his armor-clad leg sliding between his legs in a sharp movement, making Hal thrust forward instinctively with a grunt.  
   
"Shut. Up." Bruce growled low in his ear, his gauntlet-covered hands sliding down Hal's body to grip his ass before sink his teeth into Hal's neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
Hal groaned low in his throat, throwing his head further back as Bruce's mouth moved over his skin. Bats may not be a vampire like he had pointed out when they first met, but the guy definitely had a thing about biting and necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if it is correct to cross-post little ficlets like this when you've written them anonymously for someone else, but since there's so little BatLantern fics around, and I know not everyone checks Tumblr-let alone the same personal Tumblrs I do-I thought I could share them here too.
> 
> Basically, I love this ship, but I'm not comfortable enough to write real fanfiction about them, let alone do so openly so to speak, so I'm trying my hands on this little bits until I do :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay here's a novel idea. Why don't you shut the hell up and let me do my fucking job, huh?" - [Pre-Slash]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ficlet](http://stratataisen.tumblr.com/post/98674374281/first-time-doing-this-okay-here-goes-nothing-dont) originally written for [Stratataisen](http://stratataisen.tumblr.com/).

"Don't you fucking dare do this, you hear me? Don't you fucking dare." Hal muttered angrily, dropping to his knees where Batman's-  Bruce's dark form was lying on the shattered pavement. He hadn't moved since one of Toyman's robots had thrown him several yards away.

Hal's hands were shaking slightly as he reached for Bruce. The lenses of the cowl were down, hiding Bruce's eyes, but he did not need to see them to know Bruce was conscious. The pained groan that escaped his bloodied lips was telling enough.

Hal shakily let out the breath he had been holding.

"Ngg. Hal..."

"Here. I'm here." Hal took hold of Bruce's gauntlet-covered hand, squeezing it. He felt Bruce's mild squeeze in return. "You better not be thinking about doing something stupid like dying, you hear me? I'm getting you back to the Watchtower."

"You- Toyman." Bruce started quietly, only to be cut off by an annoyed Hal.  
   
"Okay here's a novel idea. Why don't you shut the hell up and let me do my fucking job, huh? Unless you want me to go get the Boy Scout to take you." Bruce snorted. "Thought so. Okay. Here we go." Hal rose with Bruce in his arms, clenching his jaw tightly when he heard the pained hissing noise Bruce let out at the movement.

Listening to Bruce's breath, Hal let himself relax slightly. Bruce was hurt badly, but he definitely wasn't drying like Hal first though. _Thank Christ_.  
   
He shook his head, finally looking around to see the battle still raging around them. He caught sight of Clark and Barry covering for them. Huh. So that's why they hadn't been blown to hell yet. He had been wondering.

Bruce's lips twitched dryly but he was pretty much resting his head against Hal's chest now. "Stop wasting time then, Mr. Space Cop."

Hal narrowed his eyes down at Bruce. "You really want to die today, don't you, Bats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both of these are very short but any comment, tip, criticism, or anything about the characterization would be awesome to receive. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... So excuse me for not taking off to nurse my injured arm and let you guys handle it." [Gen or Pre-Slash]

"Shit, are you bleeding?!"  
   
The white lenses on the Bat's cowl were still down as he turned his head to look at him. Not that Hal needed to see his eyes to get the meaning behind the look tall, dark, and broody shot his way. It was not like this was his first time on the receiving end of one of the Bat's patented looks.  
   
Now, the most frequent and infamous Bat-look among the League was the "Excuse me. Why are you even speaking to me" look; aimed pretty much at every single member at least once. That was not the one aimed at him right now, though. It was the "Please shut up. Your stupidity is causing me physical pain" look, which, while not strictly reserved only for Hal, was sent his way every single time he opened his mouth, no matter what he said.  
   
And so it was pretty clear that those four little words had made Batman reassess his already low opinion of Hal, reducing it still a few more points. Not that Hal gave a _fuck_ about what this self-rigorous asshole though about him.  
   
It wasn't strange that Hal hadn't noticed the wound. Not with the darkness of the night and the long cape draped over the Bat's shoulders, covering his back. He was pretty sure no one else in the League had noticed it. There had been no physical sign to indicate the other man was hurt or in any pain, which he _damn well_ ought to be with the size of the soaked dark patch on his left flank. The only reason Hal had noticed it now was the slight shift of said cape to the side, as Batman walked out of the teleport tube before him.  
   
They had (along with Flash who had run off with a 'see ya' as soon as they had materialized in the Watchtower) transported back after the fight in Metropolis. Superman had stayed behind of course.  
   
"I didn't see you get hit, is what I mean," Hal said. "Too busy getting those shitheads' asses handed to them."  
   
Batman turned away without a word, covering the distance to the Zeta beam control panel in just a few steady, long strides. And, there was _no way_ in hell his body wasn't screaming in agony at the movemen. Ninja training or not ninja training.  
   
" _Right._ Shouldn't you be going to the med bay to get that checked out?" Hal called, walking after him at a leisurely pace.  
   
"I'm fine."  
   
"Sure you are, Spooky. It's not like you have a fucking hole in your midsection or something."  
   
Batman said nothing, gauntlet covered fingers steadily pressing buttons on the control panel without a look in Hal's direction.  
   
"Can't admit you need help, can you? Much less acknowledge you have limits like any other fucking human." Hal rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't. You're the goddamn Batman."  
   
"That coming from the man that intended to take on Darkseid with a broken arm."  
   
"Okay. But see, that was totally different. We were in the middle of the battle with that guy and those brainless flying things falling from the sky all around, so excuse me for not taking off to nurse my injured arm and let you guys handle it."  
   
Batman grunted, moving toward the zeta tube to be transported back to Gotham. He was gone in a second.  
   
"Jackass." Hal muttered.  
   
Maybe he should call Superman, Hal though as he made his way toward the cafeteria for a snack before flying back to earth. Get Big Blue to pay the Bat a visit. He would nag the asshole a bit and use his "I'm disappointed at you" act to chide him for not letting anyone know he had been hurt.  
   
The asshole certainly deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one-shot ended up being longer than the previous two together so yay! I haven't mentioned it before but, English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.
> 
> I stumbled across some BatLantern gifs from the movie "Throne of Atlantis" yesterday (which made me grin like an loon for the longest time) so there's likely going to be a related one-shot soon. I also have a few others ideas too so yep, expect more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got an umbrella stuffed somewhere on that magic belt of yours?" Bruce clenched his jaw at the sight of Jordan's infuriating smirk. "Yeah, didn't think so. You're welcome, Spooky." [Pre-Slash]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](http://airanichidevi.tumblr.com/post/99792577382/halbruce) headcanon/promp-ish textpost at [Airanichidevi's Tumblr](http://airanichidevi.tumblr.com/). Thanks a lot for letting me play with it to make this!

"Lantern." Batman growled. He didn't look to where Lantern was sitting at his side, but kept looking through his binoculars at the buildings below them.  
   
"Oh. So you can talk. Was starting to wonder."  
   
"What are you doing."  
   
"Right now? I'm sitting in the dark with Mr. Congeniality and having a blast. Why don't we do this more often, is what I'll like to know."  
   
Batman tightened his grip on the binoculars, gauntlets creaking, but showed no other reaction.  
   
"Seriously, no wonder you've gone through so _many_ Robins if you take them out in the middle of the night and perch them on tall buildings, expecting them to shut up and stay still for hours."  
   
Months of forced contact with the man made it easy to ignore Lantern's words as Bruce watched the rain fall down to the streets below them. Even a light rain like this was an annoyance when he was doing surveillance. The rain did not hinder his work, but it was still an annoyance. He wasn't having troubles with the rain right now. And _that_ was the problem.  
   
"Get rid of it now."  
   
"What?"  
   
Batman lowered his binoculars, turning his head to the side to let Lantern feel the full weight of his glare, even through the lenses of the cowl. He hadn't bothered looking up to see whatever stupid construction Lantern was using to 'protect' them from the rain. He had seen the other man's constructions in battle plenty of times. He didn't want to see what was exactly over his head.  
   
"Why? You got an umbrella stuffed somewhere on that magic belt of yours?" Bruce clenched his jaw at the sight of Jordan's infuriating smirk. "Yeah, didn't think so. You're welcome, Spooky."  
   
"Why would I thank you for putting a bright sign above us."  
   
"For fuck's sakes! Get over yourself, will you? It's not my fault you never got past your teenager gothic phase."  
   
Bruce went back to survey the area without a word. He could feel the other man's gaze on him.  
   
"Back to the silent treatment, aren't we?" The amusement was clear in Lantern's voice, making Bruce turn back to glare at him.  
   
"It's rain, Lantern. You're giving away our location just to avoid rain."  
   
"You're fucking kidding me. News flash, Spooky, this is _not_ Gotham. No one is going to notice a little light on some random rooftop."  
   
"Turn it off." Batman growled in a dangerously low voice.  
   
Jordan was undeterred by the tone. He was amused by it, even. Only years of carefully cultivated self-discipline stopped Bruce from punching the infuriating smirk out of the infuriating man's face. And this wasn't even the first time he had the urge to hit Lantern to shut him up.  
  
"Okay, but see, I don't take orders from _you_. Contrary to whatever crazy delusion you have going on in that pointy-eared head of yours, you're not in charge here and I'm not one of your mini sidekicks eagerly waiting for your next command."  
   
"Of course you're not. They are all better trained than you are."  
   
"I bet they are. They were trained by the mighty Bat, right? But you're forgetting I have this little thing called a power ring, and I can do anything with it. So, contrary to you and your little preschool group, I don't need training."  
   
Bruce snorted in answer, not bothering to conceal the noise. "And what would happen if the ring runs out of charge, or someone takes it from you. What then?"  
   
"Why would I carry around an uncharged ring? That's stupid. And taking a Lantern's ring without killing him is almost impossible."  
   
"I took it."  
   
"That was different."  
   
"Was it?" Bruce's dark eyebrow was arched behind the cowl. "You didn't know anything about me and yet you lowered your guard enough for me to take it only minutes after we met."  
   
"And I got it back in like two seconds, so it doesn't matter."  
   
Bruce pressed his lips together, too appalled to say anything for a moment. "You're an even bigger _idiot_ than I thought if you truly believe that."  
  
"Love you too, Bats."  
  
Batman turned away without a word, his mouth twisted into a scowl.  
   
"You know, I'm starting to think things work a lot better when we don't talk." Jordan stretched where he sat, legs dangling off the side of the building. "Got a couple of ideas to keep us too busy to talk, if you wanna hear them."  
   
"I don't need to. If you want silence all you have to do is _shut up._ "  
   
"Oh, yeah? I bet if we did what I was thinking about you wouldn't be complaining about the noise."  
   
The glare he turned in Lantern's direction this time was one reserved for the likes of Scarecrow or the Penguin. Before he could say anything in reply he was interrupted by a noise in his ear.  
   
He lifted a hand to the communicator in his ear, and saw Lantern do the same. It was Cyborg.  
  
Batman listened carefully, watching Lantern's posture stiffen and his brown eyes narrow behind the green eye mask.  
   
"We're in position." He growled.  
  
They were both on their feet a second later, and whatever silly construction Lantern had refused to dissipate was gone finally, letting the rain fall freely over him.  
   
"Guess we'll have to leave this delightful conversation for later, Bats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! There's more Batlantern, because these two, guys, these two. Serioulsy, this ship writes itself. With a lot of help from the creators of the comics and movies, of course ;)
> 
> I chose to go with Bruce's POV for this, giving up the chance to mention the exact structure Hal made up, so in case you were wondering, Hal made a giant green umbrella hat just for Batman. It's a good thing he didn't see it. Hal really likes to poke the bear, as [ Barry so eloquently has pointed out.](http://fyeahbatlantern.tumblr.com/post/76662624156/caritas89-justice-league-7)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least you have bats. It would be an abomination if there were no bats in _Bat_ man's cave and yet you have- a huge fucking penny." [Gen]

"Put it down. _Now."_ He growled without lifting his eyes from the microscope.  
   
"You need to calm the fuck down, okay. I'm just watching." Hal was still holding the vial in his hand, making the blue liquid inside of it move slightly.  
   
"That," Bruce started, looking at Lantern with a hard glare. "Is of the vials I retrieved from Scarecrow's hideout last night. I haven't examined it yet. I don't know what it does exactly, and, therefore, haven't created an antidote. So unless you want to sample its effects first hand, just do what I told you to do and stop touching things."  
   
Hal rolled his eyes, but stilled the hand holding the vial. "Relax, Spooky. It's not like I'm going to open it. I'm not an idiot."  
   
Bruce's only answer to that statement was a snort before he turned back to his work. He took and placed the sample he had been examining on the table, taking another to put under the microscope.  
   
Hal turned to lean against the edge of the table Batman was working on, taking on the place around him.  
   
"So, is there a particular reason you have a huge T-rex in your cave?" Hal handed him a microscope slide with another sample, his fingers brushing against gauntlet-covered fingers as Bats took it without a word. "I mean, it makes for a pretty awesome decoration, sure, but shouldn’t you have a gigantic bat hanging from the ceiling or something? To keep with the theme, you know?"  
   
Bruce didn't dignify such absurd question with an answer, and instead keep hunched over the microscope. He pressed his lips firmly together as a smiled tugged at them, though, remembering Dick's answer when Bruce had made a similar question years ago. 'The real question here, B, is why WOULDN'T you have a have a super big dinosaur in the Batcave? Why?'  
   
"At least you have bats. It would be an abomination if there were no bats in _Bat_ man's cave and yet you have- a huge fucking penny." Hal waved a hand in said item's direction.  
   
"Are you done."  
   
"Hell no. Seriously, what's up with the interior design of this place? Were you high when you made your shopping list? Were you like "'Alright, let's see. I'll need a huge super computer, a fast and dark car, some stuff to make science worth millions, oh, and a gigantic fucking playing card to match  the gigantic dinosaur and penny.'"  
   
With Lantern's mouth finally shut, the only noise for a moment was the occasional and distant shrieking and fluttering of bats that echoed through the cave.  
   
"How you even keep this place clean anyway?" Hal asked with a frown. "You got a cleaning service that comes over once a week to clean up and then you mess up with their memories or something so they don't even remember being here."  
   
Annoyed, Bruce opened his mouth to finally tell him to shut up or leave, but Lantern went on before he could say a word.  
   
"Oh. Bet that's why you have so many Robins," Hal said with a snap of his fingers, looking back at Batman. "They are the ones who clean up this place, right?"  
   
"Cleaning the whole cave by themselves is one of their punishments whenever they disobey an order or pull a move wrong. You're correct."  
   
Hal narrowed his eyes. "You know, the fucked up thing here is that I can't even tell if you're just fucking with me or not."  
   
Bruce allowed the corners of his mouth to curl up this time, just slightly, and let Lantern catch a glimpse of his small smile before turning back to his work.  
   
They fall silent then. At least for the next forty-six seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Too much grumpy Bats in these last chapters. Next one should have more Bruce and least Batman, I promise. It should be a bit fluffy, or as close to it with those two idios involved. And yep, this was Hal's first (and probably only for a long, long time) visit to the Batcave. 
> 
> I started this with Bruce's POV but then Hal came along as well and I just couldn't choose so I went with both. Hope It didn't ended too messy. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think I will be able to take you and your whole scary act serious after hearing you come." Hal made a pause. "Oh wait, I never took it seriously. Never mind." [Slash]

"What happened doesn't change anything." Batman growled, and while Hal had never been particularly bothered by the tone, he was definitely even less intimidated by it right now, what with the Bats' dark hair mussed, his swollen lips and the red mark peeking out from just under the collar of his suit, which would be fully covered by the cowl.  
   
 "Wait. What? You mean I don't get to hold your hand in League meetings or call you honey in front of everyone?"  
   
 Batman shot him a glare over his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots back on.  
   
 "I'm serious."  
   
 "So am I, Spooky. You're breaking my heart here."  
   
Still lying naked on the bed, Hal had his arms propped behind his head and a smirk firmly on his face as he watched the other man dress. They were in his quarters after all. He could _damn_ well stay here, relaxed and naked, enjoying the afterglow for a bit longer. Though maybe it would be a good idea for him to at least put some clothes on in case Barry or maybe even Big Blue come in after Bats left. Whatever had made Batman come here to shout at him should have been big enough for anyone else to notice, after all.  
   
Hal sat up with a sigh, stretching lazily and letting his toes brush against Bats's thighs. It may even be a good idea for him to get the hell out of here too. The whole room reeked of sex and sweat, and there was no way that was going to go away anytime soon. So it would be better if he was somewhere else if someone did came looking for him. He so not wanted a guy with super smell and super vision in this room. Thanks, but no thanks.  
   
"Hey. You know where's my underwear?" Hal saw Batman reach down, and he lifted a hand just in time to catch the black clothing as it was thrown at his face. "Asshole."  
   
Hal had been sitting on the small desk of his quarters when Bats came in in all his dark glory, growling and arguing about something Hal couldn't care to remember now. One moment they had been shouting at each other; a breath away from coming to physical blows, and then they had been over each other, fast and rough and hard, but they weren't fighting- at least not in the traditional sense of the word. They were fighting for dominance as they attacked each other's mouths, fingers working frantically to take off the other's clothes faster.  
   
It was the "I think you're an idiot and I can't stand you, but let's fuck anyway, and take out all your fucking clothes now, damn it" kind of fight.  
   
Fight which ended with a naked and frustrated Hal- at least momentarily-since he couldn't find a damn clasp or zipper in the suit to pull anything off. And really, he could totally understand the protection in the cowl, what with the secret identity thing and what not, but did he really had to have so much security all over the suit? Was that an issue? Bad guys and criminal attempting to pull Bats' suit off in the middle of a fight or something? Not that Hal could blame them. The whole tall, dark and muscular leather-covered man thing was _fucking_ hot.  
   
Pinned against the wall, he had been too distracted by the man's surprisingly expert and delicious mouth and hands to complain, though. And Bats have taken care of the problem quick enough, taking off the cowl, pants and cape with a couple of deft, practiced moves.  
   
Hal would have liked to say that this was totally unexpected, but the truth was that it had been building up for a while now and they both knew it. It was actually surprising that it took them so long to end fucking each other's brains out.  
   
"This changes nothing."  
   
"I'm not sure about that, Spooky. I don't think I will be able to take you and your whole scary act seriously after hearing you come." Hal made a pause. "Oh wait, I never took it seriously. Never mind."  
   
There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, but Hal couldn't be sure. Either way, he said nothing else and Bats kept ignoring him as he stood a couple of feet away from where Hal was still sitting on the bed, the dark cowl between his hands.  
   
"Lantern."  
   
Hal rolled his eyes, pulling his T-shirt over his head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. This changes nothing. So no kissing and groping in the middle of the Watchtower, or holding hands. Got it."  
   
With a last glance over his shoulder Batman pulled the cowl over his face, taking a moment to adjust the cape and cowl before walking toward the door.  
   
"Wait!" Batman stopped, but didn't turn around. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"  
   
He said it only to nettle the other man, so Hal was quite surprised when Bats not only turned back, but also closed the distance between them in a second. He was even more surprised when he crashed his lips together in a bruising kiss instead of punching him, only to clash the hard wall that was his body against his own. Hal recovered quickly, though, kissing him back hungrily and grinding his hips against his slowly.  
   
This-whatever _this_ was-was more than a one-time thing and Hal was definitely okay with that. More than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised less grumpy!Bats in the previous chapter, but this idea came up and, well, I wrote it quickly. I've already started to work in that other chapter, so it should be up next.
> 
> Also, I thought maybe I should mention that I'm trying to work my way through [this](http://justanotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/103462976063/another-angsty-starters-meme) fic meme starter that I found in Tumblr. I may not use all of them, but I have some ideas for a few.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait," Hal said, eyes narrowed as he looked at Bruce more carefully. "Is that- are you wearing my shirt?" [Slash]

Hal wasn't sure what woken him at first. At least not until he rolled onto his side, blinking sleep out of his eyes as he caught sight of the lone figure leaning against the door frame of his tiny bedroom, in his tiny apartment.    
     
"Never pegged you for a morning person." Hal said, voice still thick with sleep as he stretched. "Not with your batty night job."    
     
"I'm not."    
     
Hal arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing up then?"    
     
"Your mattress is uncomfortable. Too hard." Bruce said with a shrug of his shoulders before taking another bite of the red apple in his hand.    
     
"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Hal said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Aren't ninjas supposed to be trained to sleep on a bed of nails and shit."    
     
"I'm not a ninja."    
     
"Right. Aren't batshit crazy _animal-themed_ vigilantes trained to sleep at anytime, anywhere, everywhere."    
     
Bruce's pink tongue flickered out just then to lick the apple juice from his lips. Any trace of sleepiness disappeared from Hal's face; pupils darkening as his eyes followed the small movement. He couldn't remember watching someone eating a fruit ever being such a fucking turn on.    
     
Hal wet his lips unconsciously. He didn't miss the flicker of Bruce's piercing blue eyes down to his mouth.    
     
"I can sleep just fine if I have to," Bruce said. "Just not for long."    
     
Hal blinked. It took him a second to tear his eyes away from his mouth, and yet another one to remember what he had asked or what they had been talking about in the first place. In the end, he merely snorted in answer, and blinked one more time as his drowsy mind came back online and he noticed what Bruce was wearing. Or more importantly, what he _wasn't_ wearing.    
     
Bruce was wearing a white shirt, with one or two buttons in the middle fastened, and nothing more. There were no pants, underwear, or even socks. Hal smiled lazily, letting his hazel eyes wander unashamedly because _hot damn_ there was a lot of bare skin to appreciate. There was the small opening at the top, exposing a glimpse of the massive broad chest under it. The long, strong legs, and then some. Hal was pulled away from his inspection when Bruce spoke again.    
     
"I'm eating the last piece of fruit in your kitchen. In fact, I think this apple was part of your very small assortment of edible products normal people have stored in their kitchens."    
     
Hal laughed outright at the comment, earning a look from the other man. "Okay. I don't know what to tackle down first. The fact you think you know what _normal_ people have in their kitchens, or the implication that you searched my kitchen."    
     
"I wanted coffee."    
     
_"Right._ But you do know it's common courtesy to ask the owner of the place you're staying in for what you want rather than rummage through people's drawers and cupboards  without permission."    
     
"You were sleeping," Bruce pointed out.    
     
"Let me get this straight," Hal started as he sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "You honestly think it's better to snoop around my apartment, invading my privacy, rather than wake me up to ask for coffee."    
     
Bruce shrugged his shoulders, the smooth movement lifting the hem of the shirt momentarily, giving Hal a glimpse of what was under it and effectively pulling Hal's thoughts away from the issue at hand.  
     
"You're fucking unbelievable, Wayne. Did you at least made me coffee?"    
     
"I did. But you didn't wake up so I drank it before it got cold."    
     
"But of course you did," Hal said with a roll of his eyes. "And just so we're clear, the reason behind my empty kitchen is that I have a fucking _weird_ side job, where I can get called away at any time, for who knows how long, without notice. And it's just me, so there's no reason to buy a lot of stuff only for it to spoil while I'm out on another galaxy.    
     
"And the only reason I'm even bothering to tell you all this is because I don't want you to come up with some crazy shit like welfare checks or food stamps for League members just 'cause you don't think I can buy my own groceries."    
     
"I know how much money you make working on Ferris Aircraft." Bruce stated. "And a system to support economically League members who need it is already in function, which you don't know about because you don't need it."    
     
"I will never get tired of saying it. You're fucking nuts."      
     
He saw the corner of Bruce's lips twitch minutely. If it had been anyone else, Hal would have sworn that particular micro-expression was smug, but this was the Bat, so it was a fifty-fifty chance.    
     
"Wait," Hal said, eyes narrowed as he looked at Bruce more carefully. "Is that- are you wearing _my_ shirt?"    
     
It wasn't so much the size difference-which was minimal-but the quality in material and confection that was a dead giveaway. Hal didn't exactly get his clothes from the Salvation Army Bin, but compared to Bruce's super expensive, tailored ones he may as well do. Even if he couldn't deny a certain ... pleasure at seeing the other man wearing his worn out shirt.    
     
Bruce looked down at himself lazily. "I am."    
     
"Why?"    
     
"Because mine was ruined."    
     
It took Hal just a second to recall a few buttons popping out as he pulled the shirt out of him none so gentle, and hazier but still clear, grabbing something from the pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed to clean them both. He could only hope Bruce wouldn't hand him the bill for that.     
     
"You want it back?"    
     
"I don't know," Hal answered honestly. There were perks of letting him keep it, but also of seeing him fully naked. He gave him a suggestive smirk and waggle of eyebrows. "Why don't you come here so we can ... talk it out."    
     
Bruce didn't need to be told twice. He placed the core of his apple on the dresser, licking the juice from his fingertips as he walked toward the bed, smoldering blue eyes aimed straight at Hal's face.    
    
The kiss was long and hard, with Bruce's fingers buried in his hair as he grinded torturously slow against him. Hal trusted his tongue into Bruce's mouth, seeking more of the sweet taste he sampled from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anyone who had left me kudos and bookmarked this since I last posted. I'm happy to see people are still enjoying this little one-shots, as well as this pairing. I'm afraid my muse left me before I could finish this, but finally returned now and here it is, finally, the kind-of-fluffy chapter I promised.
> 
> So, I hope you liked it and to have some more up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Merry Christmas, Spooky. Your present just arrived." - [Slash]

Hal landed on one of the balconies on the third floor. Or, more to the point, the balcony of Bruce Wayne's bedroom. The green light that surrounded him dimmed at his will until it was just a soft glow before disappearing entirely as soon as he took off the ring. Because Bats was a paranoid asshole, worried about someone seeing Green Lantern on his balcony.

As if the idiot didn't live pretty much cut off from civilization in his not-so-little castle on top of the hill.

The window wasn't locked, not that it surprised Hal any longer. They had been doing ... this for almost six months now, and after being almost caught fooling around in the Watchtower one too many times, they had started to meet outside- not that that had _stopped_ them from sneaking away and getting all over each other in storage rooms or any of the other dozens of rooms where someone rarely ever went into. And even some where they did.

It was also a damn good thing everyone in the League thought they hated each other. They never questioned it when they walked in on them standing too close, looking agitated and out of breath; they just assumed they walked in on them fighting again and left them to finish their business.

The Manor was the place where they usually meet, mostly due to the privacy it offered. And really, Hal couldn't say he minded the huge-ass comfy bed and even bigger bathroom. There was a gigantic fucking tub in it. Hal hadn't had the chance to enjoy it yet, but he sure as hell was going to use the damn thing soon.

"Merry Christmas, Spooky. Your present just arrived."

Bruce grunted in reply, standing in front of a full-length mirror. Both of his hands were raised as he worked on the un-done bow tie around his neck.

The billionaire didn't look surprised in the least by his sudden appearance, the fucking bastard, much to Hal's annoyance. Still, Hal saw a dark eyebrow arch through the reflection in the mirror as he walked closer.

"Me! It's me. Jesus Christ. Aren't you supposed to be the world's greatest detective?"

"Can I have the recipe," Bruce deadpanned.

“Wow. Your sense of humor sucks, you know that right?" Hal fired back. "Never thought I'll say this, but you should stick to your growly and glary thing and leave the jokes to the professionals."

"I will, when there's a professional to leave it to."

"Ha, ha, ha. No, but really. Didn’t you see what I did?! That was fucking _smooth_ and you just went and blew it."

"You think that was smooth?"

"I know it was. Just forgot it was for normal, sane people not batshit crazy assholes."

Bruce snorted, looking down as he reached to fix his cufflinks. With one last look in the mirror turned to face Jordan.

Hal straightened up subconsciously, taking a moment to let his gaze drift as he took in the other man from head-to-toe. The sight before him wasn't a new one by any means. In the last six months, he had seen the man dressed in a tailored suit almost as much as in his armor-and wearing nothing at all, which was Hal's favorite-but that didn't stop the sight of Wayne in a tux from being a turn on.

Hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, Hal commented casually, "You're ready for the big fancy party, huh?"

"You're welcome to come."

"Thanks, but no thanks. As fun as it is watching you act like an idiot in front of a room full of people while sipping booze that probably cost more than my apartment, being in a room surrounded by pretentious idiots and beautiful women with an eye out for your wallet isn't my idea of a fun night. Besides, Barry invited me over."

"What are you doing here then?" Bruce asked curtly.

"Now, now, don't be jealous, Bats. You know Bar and I are just friends."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jordan."

"I came to fulfill my duty."

 _"Duty,"_ Bruce said flatly, putting on his jacket.

"Yep. Don't you know Bruce Wayne cannot arrive at a party without looking deliciously _ravished_ or all hell breaks loose? So, I've come to offer my services."

Bruce paused minutely. "You read about last year's party."

"You bet I did. I found out behind the Bat's frowny cowl was hiding a hot and slutty billionaire. Of course I wasted no time looking him up and immersing myself into his scandalous and exciting sex life." Hal replied with a waggle of his eyebrows, standing before him. "It was a wild journey from start to finish."

Bruce watched him for a moment before speaking, "You do know most of what the gossip magazines and online speculators say didn't happen. It's all just a front."

"Right. Can you not say that when I'm about to fuck you in that nice suit of yours and sent you to meet your fancy rich friends reeking of sex and with my cum still inside you?"

"You are?" Bruce tried to appear casual but failed terribly, if the husky tone and smoldering blue eyes were any indication.

"Hell, yeah."

Hal moved before Bruce could say anything. He grabbed a fistful of his white shirt and yanked him forward, their lips crashing together in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Hal buried his hands into Bruce's perfectly coiffed dark hair as he felt the other man's tongue thrust into his mouth.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://aobas-donut-hole.tumblr.com/post/133362307391/imagine-your-otp) post on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! And Happy Holidays everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that what you think? That I sleep around with everyone in the League?" - [Slash]

"So, what's up with you and Big Blue?" Hal asked from where he was standing shirtless in his small kitchen. He opened a water bottle and drowned half of its content.

Bruce merely grunted from where he was sitting on the couch. He was still fully dressed, even if the state of his clothes was far from being appropriate; his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, and his slacks were rumpled and damp.

"Please," Hal scoffed, throwing Bruce a water bottle and watching as he caught it effortlessly. His apartment was so tiny that he could do that still standing in the kitchen. "I know there's something going on with you two. There has to be with you guys fighting like a married couple pretty much all the damn time and the whole 'we work together outside the team' shit. So, spit it out already, Spooky."

"It's none of your business," Bruce said curtly before lifting the bottle to his lips.

"Oh come on, you can trust me. Are you two fucking?"

Bruce lowered the bottle to glare at Jordan. It was moments such as these when Lantern opened his mouth to say something stupid where he questioned why he was here in the first place.

"Okay, but. It kind of is my business, you know," Hal pointed out. He leaned against the wall and ignored the death glare aimed his way like he did pretty much all the time. "If you and Big Blue are together and we're here having fun on the side."

"We're not together.”

Hal considered that, and found it actually didn't mean a fucking thing, considering Bruce and him weren't together, and yet, here they were, fucking each other's brains off every now and then.

"Okay. So, you guys have an arrangement too?" Hal asked casually.

There was no visible reaction, but he could almost physically feel the sudden shift in the air between them in the span of a second. Hal had to resist the urge to get his ring.

"Is that what you think?" Bruce asked icily. "That I sleep around with everyone in the League?"

"Of course not. I would know if you were fucking around with Ollie and Barry," Hal joked, realizing only two seconds too late that he had royally _fucked up_ an already fucked situation. What he fucking got from years of ignoring the warning bells whenever Bats and he were in the same room.

Being angry was easier than looking too closely at any of the other emotions rising to the surface, so, like he always did, Bruce embraced the hot anger he could feel inside and simply glared at the other man even harder.

"Fuck! Wait, wait!" Hal called, striding toward him. "That was a shitty joke. I'm sorry. What I mean is, I've heard the rumors- _hell,_ even the junior members have heard of it, and most of them hadn't even seen you two in the same room. There's a fucking poll about you two going around, okay."

Bruce said nothing, simply keep glaring up at him. If the air had been tense before, Hal had no idea what to call it now. He could almost swear Bruce was fully gone and he was dealing with the Bat now. It was that fucked up.

"Look, I just want to make sure I'm not stepping on anyone's toes here, okay?" Hal defended, palms raised in a placating gesture that only made Bruce's scowl deepen. "Supes and I may not be friends or anything, but I respect the guy and, as fun as this is, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

Silence and a continued penetrating glare were his only answer.

"Look, it's cool if you don't want to talk about this, okay? No big deal. " Hal backpedaled, his intent to sound nonchalant failing spectacularly.

"Superman and I work together and nothing more." Bruce gritted between clenched teeth.

"Okay," He said slowly.

"I have to go," Bruce said brusquely, rising to his feet. He didn't bother to straighten his clothes; simply took his jacket from the couch and walked out, using all of his restraint not to slam the door shut behind him.

"Sure. That's great," Hal murmured to the empty apartment. He flopped down on the couch and cradled his head between his hands, wondering why he even thought bringing _that_ up was a fucking good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super long wait. And thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took him all of two seconds to realize he actually knew the guy and not only that, but he was here to meet _him._ The flirty smirk that had been forming on his face froze.
> 
> Holy shit. He had just been checking out Bats. - [Pre-Slash]

 

Hal drummed his fingers on the table, looking at the entrance one more time with a frown. Ten minutes. The asshole was already ten minutes late.

So much for the guy that glared and growled complains every time someone was late to meetings at the Watchtower. He was going to give him hell once he showed up. That _if_ he arrived before Hal got tired of waiting and just left, the mission be damned.

If Bats didn't care enough to show up on time, Hal didn't have to care either. Fuck everything.

A ping from the cell phone on the table pulled back his attention.

It was a message from Barry.

_How's your date?_

_Hate U._

_;)_

Hal's lip curled up briefly before he looked up, scanning the people around him. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him, but he still hoped to God he didn't look like one of those sad pathetic idiots who got stood up by some asshole. 

His eyes flickered back to his phone. It was thirteen fucking minutes now, and for once he showed up early, so he had been waiting for over fifteen.

The pilot reached for his glass of water to take a sip as he looked back at the entrance, keeping his expression neutral. A second later a hot guy with light brown hair and a biker leather jacket caught his attention. He walked farther into the place and Hal followed him with his gaze, not looking away even when the guy met his gaze.

It took him all of two seconds to realize he actually knew the guy and not only that, but he was here to meet _him._ The flirty smirk that had been forming on his face froze.

Holy shit. He had just been checking out Bats.

And really, it's not like he hadn't noticed the guy was hot because damn right he had. He had a pair of perfectly functional eyes, thank you very much. He had never met Bruce Wayne, but there were plenty of photos of the billionaire around the web, and Batman, well. Let's just say Spooky had been the protagonist of some of Hal's most interesting fantasies.

Bats was walking toward him now, and Hal pushed the thought away. The last thing he needed was to think about the guy's hand on his dick when they were here on business.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Hal called when he was still a few steps away, making several heads turn in their direction. Served the fucker right for keeping him waiting.

Bruce's hazel eyes (definitely contact lenses added to the disguise) narrowed slightly, but he didn't let his annoyance get in the way of playing his part. "Hey yourself," He replied with a lazy smile.

Hal blinked in surprise but recovered quickly under the Bat's gaze.

"You're late," He accused as soon as the other man sat on the chair opposite to him.

"I know. I had to deal with a couple of things."

"I hope you aren't arriving just now 'cause you were too busy playing dress up, Spooky," Hal said in a low voice. "You really like to go all out, don't you?"

Bruce clenched his jaw. "Some of us have an identity to protect, _Jordan."_

He snorted. "If you were worried about that all you had to do was slip on a pair of glasses and put on clothes that aren't worth what normal people make in a year. Nobody expects some rich dude to show up to a place like this," He added.

Bruce glared at him but was stopped from growling something back by the arrival of the waitress and instead smiled charmingly at her.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all, Hal thought as he pondered the possibility of taking a pic of Bats to send to Barry. He’ll have a kick out of it, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm just happy to write some more Batlantern :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew it," Hal said triumphantly. "I knew you enjoyed our fights, Spooky. You actually love it when someone calls you out on your bullshit, don't you?" [Gen]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [this post.](http://fyeahbatlantern.tumblr.com/post/134477307623/when-you-agree-with-me-it-makes-me-question)

Hal looked over the data on the screens, arms crossed across his chest and brow furrowed. As if he expected whatever other option he hadn't seen the previous ten or fifteen times he read the information to suddenly pop up if he glared hard enough. Was that how Bats felt? Because it sucked.

He shook his head. Yep, still nothing. Nada. Zilch. It shouldn't surprise him, really.

They were in the Batcave, working together after some alien tech Hal was supposed to track down turned up in Gotham. He would have simply flown in, kick some asses and take the items he wanted, but alas, one does not simply walk- _fly_ into Gotham. So, here he was, working with Bats to come up with a plan of action. Or trying to.

"Fine. You're right." It wasn't an easy thing to say, and it probably never will.

Hal continued glaring at the screens, but the silence eventually made him turn to the other man. Bruce was watching him with an odd expression on his face.

"What now? I just said I agree with you. What the fuck else do you want?"

Bruce said nothing for a moment, simply continued watching him. "When you agree with me, it makes me question whether I truly agree with myself."

Hal blinked at him one, two, three times, and then proceeded to burst out laughing.

 _"I knew it,"_ He said triumphantly. "I knew you enjoyed our fights, Spooky. You actually love it when someone calls you out on your bullshit, don't you?"

He scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Jordan."

"Uh-uh, no. You're not going to make me change my mind about this. You totally do."

Bruce rolled his eyes, turning his attention away without a word. Either Bats had no arguments whatsoever to defend himself (unlikely), or he assumed (correctly) that Hal was just going to ignore whatever he said.

"Damn. I didn't know I had such power over the Batman's decision making," He said with a grin. "So, are you going to change the plan now?"

"Of course not."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Jordan," He gave him a look. "That doesn't mean I'm going to discard a perfectly structured plan just because you decided to _think_ before speaking for once."

Any other time that last comment would have been enough to have Hal throwing insults right back at him, but not this time. Nope.

He shook his head, but there was still a smile on his face. "You're fucking nuts, Bats."

The corner of Bruce's lip twitched upward for just a second before he turned back to the screens, letting Hal wondering if he had imagined the tiny gesture after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought you just a silly tiny ficlet this time, but the next one should be longer. Thank you for reading, and all the comments and kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal had no trouble with his suit. The ring had adjusted it to fit his new body perfectly, but the same couldn't be said about Bats. The suit was still in place -it was an assembled armor after all- but the stiffness in his movements made it clear it was far from a good fit. He had removed the gauntlets, and the cowl just wouldn't stay in place, which almost made Hal burst out laughing on more than one occasion. [Pre-slash. Kind of]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry about the reposting but I just thought of something else to add and so I did. #Sorrynotsorry.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

"Your eloquence never ceases to amaze me, Lantern."

The voice that sounded behind him was strange, but at the same time, it wasn't. Somehow. It was more than a little creepy, how Bats managed to make his voice sound like his own even when it wasn't, not really.

But then again, he could count on one hand the number of things that weren't _creepy_ about the wannabe vampire, so there was that.

"Fuck you, Bats. Can you spend ten seconds without insulting someone?

"I don't know. Can you spend five seconds without doing something stupid to jeopardize the mission?" Batman countered without missing a beat.

Hal turned to face him fully then. "Wait a damn second. Are you implying this is my fault?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying this is your fault."

"The hell it is!"

"I told you to let me handle it. You should have stood back and kept your mouth shut like I told you to do and-"

"The fuck are you talking about. You would be fucking ashes right now if I had let you keep talking for five more seconds! She was ready to end you, asshole."

"I had it under control," Batman growled, making Hal snort. And not just because the Bat-growl sounded kinda cute right now. "Besides, I don't think that telling her how little impressed you were with her and her abilities was a better alternative."

"Well, at least we're still humans instead of being turned into tiny little mice or some shit."

Batman made a noise in his throat, almost as if he was choking, but didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. The look he sent his way covered just fine how much of an idiot he thought Hal was.

He didn't give a damn what the jerk thought about him, but Hal could admit to himself that the comment Bats was talking about had been a mistake. Still, things were already pretty fucked up when he intervened, so he was sure that wasn't the cause of their current situation.

One second they were facing the alien witch, and the next there was a bright light, smoke, and then nothing. Just darkness. By the time they regained conscience the witch and the rest of her minions were long gone and they were like this.

He didn't think it was really that bad, all things considered. It could be worse. A lot worse than this.

Hal had no trouble with his suit. The ring had adjusted it to fit his new body perfectly, but the same couldn't be said about Bats. The suit was still in place -it was an assembled armor after all- but the stiffness in his movements made it clear it was far from a good fit. He had removed the gauntlets, and the cowl just wouldn't stay in place, which almost made Hal burst out laughing on more than one occasion.

Bats was still standing there sulking, cape fluttering behind him, so Hal took a moment to check out his new body. Not bad. No bad at all. He looked pretty hot. Or should he say she?

"So, what now?" He asked to break the silence.

Bruce finally reached to pull the too-big cowl back and turned to face him. "Now, we keep doing our job and work on finding a way to turn back."

Hal blinked and then blinked again. "Holy shit. You're a hot chick, Spooky."

And he wasn't even kidding. Holy fucking shit. She was fucking gorgeous. Shoulder-length dark hair, the same deep blue-gray eyes and large eyelashes, the eyebrows and lips that managed to look like Bruce's, but somehow softer. Goddammit. Even the scowl on his- her face was a fucking turn on.

"What?"

"I'm just pointing out the facts here, Bats," He said with a shrug.

"Shut up, Lantern." Batman growled, glaring at him a second longer before storming away with a swirl of dark cape and a scowl on her pretty face. And, was Hal imagining things or was there a touch of pink on her cheeks?

Huh. Now, _that_ was interesting. 

Hal watched as the dark figure walked away with just a tiny bit less grace than he usually showed before flying after him, a tiny smirk on his face.

True be told, Hal wouldn't mind if they stayed like this for a while longer, and even if they didn't, he just knew he was going to be thinking about that face for a while.

Well. _Fuck._ Why did it have to be Bats of all people who got turned into a smoking hot chick while he could see her? Him. Whatever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something that sounded suspiciously like a curse on the other end, which was strange because Batman's only mode of communication were growls and grunts, no curses. Never curses. - [Gen]

Hal was leaning back in his chair, hands laced behind his head and feet propped up on an empty space of the monitor console as he waited. He hummed a song under his breath, some ridiculous but catchy pop song he had heard somewhere as his eyes made a lazy sweep of the monitors before him.

Nothing to see, nothing to do. He should be glad there was no alien invasion, natural disaster, or wannabe super villain that called for the League's intervention, but he was too bored to be grateful.

There were few things in this world that he hated more than monitor duty, but at least Barry was his partner this time, and, like the good friend he was the speeder even offered to run back to Earth to pick up some Chinese takeout. There was a reason the guy was his best friend, after all.

He was still waiting for Barry and seconds away from contacting him to ask why the world's fastest man was taking so long when the call came in. Hal rolled his eyes before reaching to press a button on the console, wavering between being annoyed and grateful for the distraction.

"Hiya, Spooky! What's up?"

"Where's Superman?"

Hal blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Lantern," The man growled. There was something different in his voice, and that something made him answer.

"He's on a mission off-world with Diana and J'ohn, which you should know because you were in the meeting where that was discussed last week."

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a curse on the other end, which was strange because Batman's only mode of communication were growls and grunts, no curses. Never curses.

He lowered his feet and sat up a little on his chair. "What's going on?"

The only response he got was the whisper of the wind as Bats swing through buildings or whatever.

"Batman?" He asked, fingers moving over the keyboard and attention focused on Gotham.

"Robin is missing."

"What do you mean Robin is missing?"

"Exactly what I said, _Lantern,"_ Batman snarled back.

Hal held back the instinctive retort and focused on the problem in hand. The smiling, hyperactive kid that stood out like a sore thumb at the side of Dark and Gloomy was missing. It was his turn to curse. "What happened?"

"There was a breakout in Arkham," Batman said after a moment. "I tracked down Two-Face and his men to a warehouse. I went in and told Robin to wait for my signal, but he didn't respond to it. When I returned to the spot where he had been waiting he was gone. He's not answering his comlink and the trackers on his suit were deactivated."

Hal was a little taken aback by Batman's compliance to share information about Gotham so easily, and with _him_ of all people, but he had to remind himself Bats' kid was missing in the fucking hellhole he called his city. A city with so many madmen on the loose that they seemed to crawl out from under the rocks.

"Alright. I'm on my way to Gotham now. Where are you?"

There was silence again. With every second that passed, Hal was more and more convinced he was going to get the Bat's trademark 'stay out of my city' bullshit. He was already thinking of the best way to send him to hell and fly there anyway when he got a reply.

"I'll meet you at Port Adams."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hadn't even finished speaking when Batman disconnected the call. Hal rolled his eyes but contacted Barry thought his commlink as he flew out of the monitor womb.

Flash answered right away. "I'm sorry! There was a-"

"Forget about that! You need to get back here now, Barry."

"What? What's wrong? What happened?"

Hal took off, flying back to Earth. "Batman just called. I'm on my way to Gotham right now and I need you to cover things in the Watchtower."

"Shit. Okay. I'll be there in a sec. What happened?"

"Robin is missing."

"What do you mean Robin is missing!?"

Okay. He could see now why that was a stupid question. "I mean he's missing."

Whatever reply Barry give to that, Hal had no idea. The speeder was speaking too fast for him make sense of any of it.

"Alright, I'm here. What's going on? What can I do? Do you need any help?"

"I don't know yet. I'll contact you as soon as I know anything," He ended the communication before Barry could said anything else.

It wasn't hard to spot Batman standing on a rooftop, but only because the man wasn't trying to hide.

Hal was at his side a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a particularly interesting one-shot I know, but the next should be better. I just came up with this idea and I thought it was a nice way to show Batman does trust Lantern, no matter how many ways he uses to call him an idiot. LOL!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year was about to begin and here he was, sitting on his couch in a pair of old sweatpants and a frayed hoodie, eating a greasy cheeseburger from the first place he found open, and watching some old movie he didn't even know the name of. It was pathetic, really. - [Slash]

Hal stopped mid-chew, his eyes moving away from the TV and turning to look at the door with a frown.

It was almost midnight and there was someone knocking. Nobody was supposed to know he was back yet, and even if someone did, they should be too busy celebrating to stand outside his door.

The new year was about to begin and here he was, sitting on his couch in a pair of old sweatpants and a frayed hoodie, eating a greasy cheeseburger from the first place he found open, and watching some old movie he didn't even know the name of. It was pathetic, really.

He knew the invitation to go to Keystone was always open, Holiday or not Holiday, but Hal didn't feel up to it, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin the night for Barry and his family.

Another knock, sharp and brief brought Hal out of his thoughts. He wiped his mouth and fingers with a napkin and got up to answer.

Bruce was standing on the other side when he opened the door, dressed all in black and holding a cap in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"One of my satellites alerted me to your arrival."

Hal was less than thrilled by the implied satellite stalking but, "that's not what I asked."

"I came to speak with you."

He watched the billionaire for a moment longer before turning around to walk to the kitchen, the still open door all the invitation he was going to give him. He heard the door click shut as he pulled a beer from the fridge, taking a long swig before turning around. His apartment was so tiny there was only a few feet separating them.

Bruce was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, blue eyes taking in every detail. The sight was endearing and infuriating at once.

"Shouldn't you be at some fancy-ass party choking on stuff only rich assholes know how to pronounce?"

"I should," he said with a nod. "But that's not where I wanted to be."

Hal snorted before taking another sip of his beer. "You said you came to talk. So talk."

"I came to explain what happened," Bruce said after a moment, watching him as if he expected Hal to say something now. "I'm not very good at this."

"Apologizing?"

"I suppose that too," He admitted with a fleeting twitch of his lips. "I- I don't know how to do this. How to let people in. I've never taken the time to stop to think about people's feelings or thoughts before doing something that needs to be done, and even if I did, I'm not sure it would help.

"I can solve mysteries and puzzles, but people- people I can't figure out. I've tried, but I can't."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I didn't know you were bothered by what I did," Bruce said, ignoring Hal's comment. "I did it because it was useful and because I didn't see any reason not to. If you had told me-"

"So it's my fault now, huh?"

"That's not what I said. What I meant is that if you had told me you were bothered by my actions, I would have stopped."

"Of course," Hal rolled his eyes. "Guess I forgot I'm talking to someone with the emotional maturity of a six-year-old."

"Flying halfway across the galaxy instead of confronting a problem isn't exactly a display of maturity either," Bruce pointed out, a dark eyebrow arched.

Hal opened his mouth to talk but closed it without a word. He snorted instead and had to stop his lips from curling upward.

"So we both fucked up," He said after a moment.

"Yes."

Hal nodded. "Now what?"

Bruce's expression was guarded as he watched him. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Why?"

"I told this is where I want to be."

"I didn't know you were such a sap," Hal said with a grin, leaving his beer on the counter and walking slowly toward him.

There was no apology from either side, but there didn't need to be one. Bruce fucked up by doing something stupid, as usual, and then Hal fucked up by attacking him instead of talking and shit, making the whole mess bigger than it was.

They were both idiots and they knew it.

"That's because I'm not."

"Sure you aren't," He said with a wink. Hal stood in front of the other man, brown eyes meeting blue. He made no attempt to touch him and neither did Bruce. After almost a month apart, they were content to just stand close and watch each other.

"So you want me to call you off the next time you're doing something stupid, huh?"

Bruce shook his head, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I want you to tell me if I do something that bothers you instead of letting it go to the point where you feel the need to insult me nearly twenty minutes straight before storming off. You've never had a problem to let me know when you don't agree with me."

"Damn straight," Hal said with a smirk.

It was Bruce who closed the short distance between them, but paused just before his lips touched his. Hal covered the remaining distance, letting their lips collide together, bodies following quickly as they moved of their own accord, hands touching and pulling.

They ended on the floor, somehow. Both half-naked and with Hal's hand buried in silky dark hair as Bruce's mouth worked his cock fervently, using just the right touch of tongue and teeth to drive him over the edge faster.

It wasn't long before he was coming, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Bruce suck every drop. Hooded blue eyes flickered to meet his own before Bruce bowed his head again, his warm and wicked tongue cleaning him up.

As soon as Hal felt like he could control his muscles again he reached for Bruce's face, taking in the flushed cheeks and the red and swollen lips before joining their mouths again, pushing his tongue into Bruce's mouth to taste himself.

"Happy New Year," He murmured breathlessly against the sweaty skin.

"Hell yeah." Hal kissed Bruce fast and rough before flipping him over and straddling him. With pupils blown wide and a panting little breath, Bruce looked more than a little pleased with the development.

If there was one thing he had learned thanks to Bats, it was that makeup sex truly was as fucking fabulous as everyone said it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And thank you for keeping up with this story, no matter how long it takes me to post a new one-shot. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce narrows his eyes, trying to determine what game Jordan's playing at right now. He's here to mock him, there's no other explanation. Jordan knows he can't break character here and has come to taunt him. He closes his eyes for a second, thinking of all the ways he's going to make him pay for this. - [Slash]

It takes all of Bruce's self-control not to glare in the direction of the long line of smiling women standing a few feet away from him, watching him hungrily while he takes a break to drink from his water bottle.

He doesn't think he has ever wanted anything as much as he wants to get the hell away from here right now. Without having to kiss one more person.

Bruce would fire the organizer for the Wayne Foundation's events for suggesting a charity kissing booth to celebrate Valentine's Day, except it was Alfred who confirmed Bruce's willingness to participate without consulting with him first.

He really should have learned by now not get on the butler's bad side.

His little moment of respite is over all too soon, so he forces a smile on his face as a tall redhead moves closer.

Bruce has no idea who many women he has kissed by now, but his lips are starting to feel numb and his cheeks hurt from all the smiling. Most of the interactions have been pretty standard. A bright smile, a couple of words exchanged, a kiss of no more than ten seconds, another smile and then wait for the next woman.

There have been a few exceptions, of course. Like the petite brunette who threw her arms around his neck and just wouldn't let go, or the blonde woman with green eyes that copped a feel and used his surprise to stick her tongue down his throat.

There's also a growing pile of smalls slips of paper with phone numbers written in them. He's sure most of them understand what this is about, but that doesn't stop them from dreaming a kiss can be the beginning of something more.

A group of five young girls comes in at once, barely giving him time to breathe. It isn't until they move away between giggles and flirty looks that he notices the familiar man standing in the front of the line. It takes him a second too long to school his features back to his smooth expression, but he keeps his eyes on the other man as he walks closer.

"Jordan," Bruce snarls, stretching his lips into a charming smile all the while glaring at the other man.

"Hiya, Spooky." The pilot replies with that infuriating smirk of his.

He has to look away to control the impulse to deck him. "What are you doing here."

"Why, I came to support a noble cause, of course."

Bruce narrows his eyes, trying to determine what game Jordan's playing at right now. He's here to mock him, there's no other explanation. Jordan knows he can't break character here and has come to taunt him. He closes his eyes for a second, thinking of all the ways he's going to make him pay for this.

Murmurs are beginning to form among the people behind Hal, clearly intrigued by the break in the pattern. Bruce hadn't hesitated to kiss a couple men before now, so they know that's not what's causing the disruption.

"You gonna plant one on me, Spooky, or should I call the manager?"

It's harder now to resist the urge to punch him. His hands are clenched into fists at his sides and he has to take a deep breath before moving closer to Jordan.

Hal's face is just an inch away from his, and the smile on his face is soft, the look on his eyes almost tender. It's the other man who closes the short gap between them, making Bruce suck in a breath just before their lips met.

It is not a chaste kiss. Hal's lips are soft but unyielding against his own, one of his hands cupping Bruce's cheek, thumb caressing the warm skin. The kiss turns hungry and raw a second later, fueled by years of growing tension Bruce can now make sense of.

He wants this. Wants Hal. Has wanted him for too damn long. Probably from the moment they meet in that rooftop in Gotham.

Bruce has no idea how long the kiss lasts, but given the growing whistles and yells he can hear from the crowd, he knows it's been too long. That's what finally makes him pull away even when he wants anything but.

Hal's eyes are fixed on his when he licks his upper lip, tongue moving slowly. Bruce swallows, breaking eye contact. He can't let himself go. Not now. Hal seems to read that because he gives a barely perceptive nod, a smug smile curving his lips.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Guess I wouldn't have to ask for a refund."

"Get out of here."

"Alright. But you better be ready for some company tonight, 'cause I want my money's worth," Hal adds with a wink before walking away.

Bruce doesn't look after him. He smooths his suit instead, taking a moment to get his body under control and very deliberately don't think about what may happen tonight. He gives a small nod to the security guard, who sends the next woman in line.

Maybe the kissing booth wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came out of nowhere and I wrote it very quickly so I could post this before the day passed so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I will be checking it over later.


End file.
